Blakbeetle
Blackbeetle (ブラックビートル), known in English as Blakbeetle, is a KBT-type Medabot that first appeared in Medarot 3. Description Blakbeetle is a beetle-type Medabot modeled as an alternate female version of Saikachi, with the most notable differences being black colouring and a metallic eyepatch over her left eye. Also unlike Saikachi, Blakbeetle's parts focus more on power than speed. She also has the ability to Medachange into a tank-like Medabot, where she conversely sacrifices speed for attack power. Like most KBT-type Medabots, Blakbeetle is exclusive to the Kabuto versions of the games, with her KWG-type equivalent being Black-Stag. In the games 'In Medarot 3' Blakbeetle's model number is technically the same as Saikachi (KBT-5), but with her parts numbers starting at KBT-55 to KBT-59. Due to other KBT-types not appearing, she is given the number KBT-35 in the game Medarot 3. 'In Medarot 4' Blakbeetle appears in the game's postgame in the Kabuto Version, where she, along with Ikki and Mizuchi, fight multiple DVL-type Medabots. Blakbeetle ultimately joins after defeating Belzelga for the 4th and last time. This role is replaced by Black-Stag in the Kuwagata version. Her model number has been changed to KBT-55. 'In Medarot Brave' Quote: Women are delicate? You're so out of date! You need to be taught a lesson! 'In Medarot DS' Blakbeetle's model number has been changed to KBT05-F. 'In Medarot 8' The "C" was added at the end of Blakbeetle's model number to signify her having a Medachange. In the anime In Medabots Spirits, Blakbeetle makes her debut in "Fall From Grace Part Two" as a Kilobot used by Kam. When Kam's plan to discredit Ikki fails, Suzie insists on continuing the battle only for Blakbeetle to appear and defeat her Ambiguous 2 with a single kick. Leaving with Kam and his employees, Ikki and Metabee notice that Blakbeetle is different than other Kilobots. True to what Ikki suspected, it is revealed that unlike other Kilobots, Blakbeetle has a Neo-EX Medal, which allows her to think and have feelings unlike other Kilobots. Despite her loyalty to Kam, Blakbeetle becomes afraid of him near in "Gryphon Doom" when he decides to use her Medal in the extremely powerful Kilobot, Gryphon. Due to the high amount of input she feels in Gryphon's system, Blakbeetle goes on a rampage when she's tested against an army of Unitrix. When Kam stands firm on his decision, Blakbeetle decides to run away. Once again, Kam decides to use Blakbeetle's medal in Gryphon's body, but not before trashing her own body. Making a wager that he would spare Blakbeetle's body if they won, Kam challenges Ikki, Zuru and Ginkai after activating Gryphon. Eventually she is unable to control Gryphon and goes berserk, but is rescued by Ikki and his friends. In the end, she stays with Kam after he is defeated, with him finally realizing the importance of Medabots as friends. Cards Blakbeetle has a super-rare card in the Medabots Trading Card Game booster set. She attacks with a basic shooting attack. Trivia An artwork of her can be seen in the inside sleeve of Shout! Factory Metabots Complete Season 1 on the yellow cover which marks discs 1 & 2, despite Blakbeetle did not appearing in the original anime series. Related Medabots * Saikachi, her alternate male counterpart. * Black-Stag, her KWG-series counterpart. Category:Kilobots Category:Medabots that can Medachange Category:Medabots with cards Category:Medabots Spirits characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Medarot 3 Medarots Category:Medarot 4 Medarots Category:KBT-type Medabots